


It Was Supposed to be Simple

by sewingmachine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewingmachine/pseuds/sewingmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been dating this girl from down the hall, Meg, for the past two weeks and things have been going well. She hasn't found out about his... line of work and that's for the best.<br/>Until Michael and Gavin rob a gas station and Meg is the clerk behind the counter. The clerk that they usually kill at the end of these types of robberies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed to be Simple

It was supposed to be an easy heist. A quick snag and bag from a small convenience store that no one bothered visiting at an hour no one bothered being awake except for graveyard shift employees and unemployed gamers. Low key, low risk., and fairly low cash but they didn’t need anything big at the moment. The plan? Hold the clerk at gunpoint as they empty the register and safe, kill said clerk, and high tail it out of there before the sleep deprived cops decided to show up.

That all flew out the window the moment Gavin and Michael walked through the door and the Brit saw who was running the register. It was Meg. Of course it was Meg. It just had to be her didn’t it? They had only been dating for two weeks; his love life was doomed to never exist. I mean, how could it, with his line of work? Michael was lucky, his fiance was already in the business when they started going out, and Griffon was in it from the beginning with Geoff. But he wasn’t so fortunate, it seemed.

Michael seemed to not notice Gavin’s hesitance and got to work quickly; Meg was already speedily shoving handfuls of cash into the duffel bag that had been thrown to her for such a purpose.

Gavin leaned in close to Michael and lowered his voice so Meg wouldn’t hear him. He silently thanked God that they had started wearing masks during heists due to Ryan’s insistence. “Michael there’s a… er… a bit of a problem.”

“Oh yeah? And what the fuck might that be?” he asked roughly, voice lowered to match his friend’s, “Don’t tell me you jammed your fucking gun again.” Gavin flinched at the accusation; it had happened in the past more often than he was comfortable with admitting.

“No, you bloody doughnut, my gun is completely fine.” He waved it around in the air as if that would prove anything. Michael quickly grabbed the barrel of Gavin’s assault rifle and pointed it away from himself and anything that they would be better off not peppering with bullets.

“Then what the fuck is it?” was spat harshly, impatiently, from the elder’s mouth.

“Change of plans. We can’t kill her.”

“And why the fuck not?”

“Because she’s my bloody girlfriend is why!”

Michael finally looked over to Gavin at that, most likely his mouth open slightly behind the mask as his gaze shifted from his idiot friend to the admittedly attractive redhead he was holding at gunpoint who was _obviously_ out of the Brit’s league. “ **No…** ” When Gavin only nodded in response, Michael brought his voice down to a whisper and continued, " _That’s_ Meg? I was half expecting some desperate, divorced soccer mom with an uncomfortable laugh or, hell, even the transvestite hooker at the end of your street! I was certainly not expecting… _that_.”

Gavin squawked and shouted a “Michael!” as he jostled said man’s shoulder and the brunette laughed.

Meg stopped shovelling rolls of coins into the bag at the outburst and Michael took notice. He snapped from Michael the Guy to Mogar the Mercenary in less than a second. “Did I fucking say you could stop? Cause you best be fucking done if you stopped.” Meg wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shoved the last few rolls of pennies into the bag - as if the whole event was more of an inconvenience than a threat to her safety and possibly life. A little more refreshing than the usual snivelling buffoon begging for their life; but it only made Gavin more nervous for the safety of his girlfriend.

“Can I get you boys anything else?” the sarcastic question was punctuated by the _thwump_ of the duffel bag at their feet.

Sirens could be heard in the distance - she had hit the silent alarm but they had expected that - and a gruff “We gotta go.” came in through the ear pieces the pair wore.

“No that’ll be all.” Michael picked up the tragically light bag - couldn’t be any more than half a grand in there - fired off a few shots into the wall several feet from Meg and backed out of the store, gun trained on her the whole time.

Gavin sprinted to the unmarked van awaiting them a couple blocks down in an alley. Michael made an effort to run faster so as not to be left behind. The door was slammed and the car took off. “What the fuck took you guys so long?” Jack, always to the point.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” came Gavin’s reply while Michael responded with a,

“Gavin jammed his gun again.” Gavin snapped his head around to stare imploringly at his friend and was met with a knowing smirk. He was going to owe the Jersey man big time.

Jack only sighed and shook her head with a muttered “Oh, Gav…” but remained quiet for the duration of the drive to the warehouse.

  


“Six hundred fifty-three quid and a smeggin’ twenty cents...” Gavin muttered when a knock at the door removed him from his thoughts.

“Meg! What a surprise! I thought you had work tonight!” He actually was surprised to find the redhead at his door at the late hour but quickly realized of course she would want to tell her boyfriend about her traumatic experience at work; she would be seeking comfort and a way of letting out all the emotions. He stepped to the side of the doorway to let her in and gestured to the couch in front of the flat screen TV.

Meg sat down and leaned against the back of the couch to look at Gavin as he closed the door. “There was a bit of a robbery, so I got to go home early. But you would know everything about that, now wouldn’t you, Gav?”

The Brit choked on a bit of saliva; that, he definitely wasn’t expecting. “What’re you on about? Are you okay? Did they bash you upside the head or somethin’?”

She narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows - she was unimpressed with his act. “I want in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This short work is part of a bigger and grander Fake AH Crew AU I've been working on for a long while. It only contains the relationships they have in real life (My apologies to the shippers out there. But if I know anything about myself, there may end up being some non-canon spin-offs with various ships.) and their character's genders correspond with their GTA V personas. So, Jack is female and eventually, so will Caleb.  
> I have the outlines and rough draft of a couple more short snippets like this one that I'll try to finish up and post soon.


End file.
